Serena
Serena (sometimes stylised as serena☆) is a British YouTube singer. She is an alto, though has been known to use a high, cute-sounding voice on some occasions. Her first cover was "Hare Hare Yuukai" in 2009, but it is now unavailable. YT Milestones Her most popular cover is her parody, "Here I Go (Despair of an Alto)", with over a million views. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of Zessei Bijin! # Member of Harem Shikkaku (in Masquerade Ball Chorus Battle) # Member of Irokokoro Project # Member of Devils Decorum (in Serendipity Chorus Battle) # Member of CollaboDaisakusen # Member of ミルクメイト (in DUBattle Royale) # Member of Me Gusta Squad (in Iron-Willed Chorus Battle and VOCA★FUSION Chorus Battle) List of Covered Songs (SNSD song) -Japanese ver.- feat. Aiko, Ann, Beibi, Chu, hako, Minnie, Moon, Serena and Tonkhai (2011.08.22) # "ピエロ Pierrot -acoustic-" (2011.10.03) # "All to Myself" (Song of Cardcaptor Sakura) feat. Serena and Yuri (2011.10.14) # "One of Repetition" (2011.10.24) # "Hello/How Are You" (2011.11.11) # "Yowamushi Mont Blanc" (2011.11.27) # "Just Be Friends -piano ver.-" -English ver.- (2011.12.03) # "from Y to Y -piano ver.-" -English ver.- (2011.12.05) # "Egomama" (2011.12.23) # "Romeo to Cinderella" -English ver.- (2012.01.20) # "Still Alive" (2012.03.08) # "Happy Synthesizer" feat. Serena and K-chan (2012.04.10) # "Dream Meltic Halloween" feat. Serena, Freya, Jeffrey, Kailey, Ryan and Fuonyuri and K-chan (2011.11.26) # "Love Will Find a Way" (Song of Lion King II) (2012.04.28) # "Lavender Town -acapella ver.-" (Song of Pokemon) (2012.05.30) # "Kono Ai wo Kasanete" (Song of AAA) feat. Serena and Yuri (2012.07.07) # "Rinne -acoustic ver.-" (2012.09.10) # "Renkyori En'ai" (2012.09.20) # "trick or treat" feat. Serena and Ryan (2012.10.31) # "We Are!" feat. Zessei Bijin! (2012.11.27) # "Kamisama Onegai" (Kamisama Hajimemashite ED) feat. Serena and Minnie (2012.12.14) # "Melodies of Life" (Song of Final Fantasy IX) (2012.12.18) # "Reset (Okami ED) feat. Zessei Bijin!, Mai and Chikage (2012.12.22) # "Sexy Boy ~ Soyokaze ni Yorisotte ~" (Morning Musume song) feat. Zessei Bijin! (2012.12.23) # "Shiroi Hana" (ZONE song) feat. Zessei Bijin! (2012.12.25) # "Stocking Filler" feat. Zessei Bijin! (2012.12.27) # "Flower Power" (SNSD song) feat. Zessei Bijin! (Ankoku, Ariah', Moon, Serena, Tonkhai) and Hoshi Project (Claire, Farrah, Hanii, Suki) (2013.01.11) # "Deai no Chikara" (Song of AAA) feat. Harem Shikkaku (2013.01.19) # "ZB Tales AniMedley 2.0" feat. Zessei Bijin! (2013.02.05) # "Why Did I Fall in Love With You" (TVXQ song) -Japanese ver.- feat. Zessei Bijin! (2013.02.06) # "Uso to Nuigurumi" (2013.03.01) # "you -visionen im spiegel-" (Song of Higurashi no Naku Koro ni) (2013.03.25) # "Lady Face" feat. Serena and Moon (2013.04.02) # "Houkago Stride" (After School Stride) feat. Zessei Bijin! (2013.04.07) # "Gin no Hashi" (Fiction Junction song) feat. Zessei Bijin! (2013.04.13) # "Moon Revenge" (Sailor Moon song) feat. Zessei Bijin! (2013.04.24) # "I Can" (Donna Cruz song) feat. Ann, Moon and Serena (2013.04.30) # "I Just Can't Wait To Be King" (Song of Lion King) (2013.05.22) # "Jabberwocky Jabberwocka" feat. Serena and Ankoku (2013.05.22) # "Turret Wife Serenade -acappella ver.-" (Portal 2 song) (2013.05.28) # "Stone Tower Temple" (Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask song) feat. Ariah', Moon and Serena (2013.05.28) # "ggrks-Gugurekasu-" feat. Serena and Randy (2013.05.31) # "Aitai Riyuu" (AAA song) (2013.06.04) # "Scissorhands" feat. Zessei Bijin! (2013.06.15) # "Torinoko mashup" (2013.06.19) # "DoReMiFa Rondo" (2013.07.05) # "Fujun Satisfaction" feat. Zessei Bijin! (2013.07.09) # "Karakuri Pierrot -piano ver.-" -English ver.- (2013.08.08) # "Juu Mensou" (Entry of KCEDB2) feat. Serena and Mika (2013.08.10) # "Sayoko" -English ver.- (2013.08.18) # "Choose Me" (2013.08.22) # "Mr. Johnny" (Miss A song) feat. Ariah', Mich, Moon and Serena (2013.08.24) # "Melt -band arrange-" Entry of KCEDB2) feat. Serena and Mika (2013.08.28) # "Aimai Elegy" (2013.09.07) # "Utsukushiki Zankoku na Sekai" (A Beautiful Cruel World) (Shingeki no Kyojin ED) feat. Zessei Bijin! (2013.09.11) # "Ama no Jaku -MikitoP arrange-" (2013.09.19) # "Yakimochi no Kotae" (A Solution for Jealousy) (2013.09.24) # "KISEKI" (Song of Pokemon) (2013.10.16) # "Meaning of Peace" (Song of BoA & Koda Kumi) feat. Serena and Moon (2013.10.19) # "Real Face" (KAT-TUN song) feat. Zessei Bijin! (2013.10.12) # "Lollipop Factory" (OSTER Project song) feat. Zessei Bijin! (2013.10.23) # "Singasong" feat. Zessei Bijin! (Ankoku, Beibi, Chiyo, Moon, Serena, Sia, Usachii) and Voca☆staᴙ Chorus (Ali, Coda, Lee, Mayu, NamiKya) (2013.10.25) # "Honey" feat. Zessei Bijin! (2013.10.31) # "Lacrimosa" (Kuroshitsuji ED) -Preview- feat. Ariah', Beibi, Serena and Usachii (2013.10.31) # "I Feel Good" (EXID song) feat. Zessei Bijin! (2013.11.16) # "Love in the Ice" (TVXQ song) feat. Zessei Bijin! (2013.11.19) # "Tell Your World" -English ver.- feat. Zessei Bijin! (2013.11.23) # "Lacrimosa" (Kuroshitsuji ED) feat. Zessei Bijin! (2013.11.25) # "Interviewer" -English ver.- (2013.11.26) # "Isshinfuran" feat. Miri, Moon and Serena (2013.11.26) # "Hello Laughter" feat. Zessei Bijin! (2013.11.28) # "Ifuudoudou" (Pomp and Circumstance) feat. Zessei Bijin! (2013.12.04) # "Secret ~Black Vow~" feat. Serena and Lily (2013.12.06) # "Love Machine" (Morning Musume song) feat. Zessei Bijin! (2013.12.07) # "Hysteria" -English ver.- (2013.12.12) # "Sky" (Goosehouse song) feat. Zessei Bijin! (2013.12.15) # "Shotgun Lovers" feat. Zessei Bijin! (2013.12.16) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" feat. Serena and YuKi (2013.12.22) # "Heal the World" (Michael Jackson song) feat. Zessei Bijin! (2013.12.26) # "S・K・Y" (2014.01.02) # "Here I Go (Despair of an Alto)" (Song of Frozen) (2014.01.04) # "Flashback" (After School song) feat. Zessei Bijin! (Ariah', Miri, Moon, Serena) and sechs.KITTENZ (Aly, Asa, Rina, Suki) (2014.01.07) # "Smart Girls" (NigaHiga Parody of "Nice Guy") feat. Ariah', Moon and Serena (2014.01.12) # "Tsunaide Te ni Kiss wo" (Song of D.Gray-man) (2014.01.27) # "ZB Disney AniMedley 3.0" feat. Zessei Bijin! (2014.02.05) # "Poor Unfortunate Souls" (Song of The Little Mermaid) (2014.02.18) # "Toeto" (2014.02.27) # "All My Love is For You" (SNSD song) feat. Zessei Bijin! (2014.04.29) # "Casual" (Pokemon Parody of Christina Perri's "Human") (2014.05.13) # "Love Doll" (2014.06.09) # "Ponytail to Shushu" (AKB48 song) feat. Zessei Bijin! (2014.07.06) # "Heaven" (Ailee song) -Japanese ver.- feat. Beibi, Miri and Serena (2014.07.12) # "Gravity" (Song of Wolf's Rain) (2014.09.18) # "Hologram" (2014.10.08) (Blocked due to copyright) # "Blessing" feat. Kazu, Angela, Beibi, Kiichan, Sia, Rey, Fyre, Ketsuban, Bookiezz, Serena, Lu, Vinar and Jefferz (2014.12.31) # "200%" (Song of Akdong Musician) feat. Serena and JFT (2015.04.30) }} Discography Gallery Trivia *Along with the other members of IroKokoro Project, Serena collaborated with J-Pop star Yun*chi on her single Waon*. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LDBp3-EjIx8Yun*chi - Waon* with IroKokoro Project *Her first YouTube account, MysteriousEchos, was suspended in February 2010 with repeated copyright strikes following the upload of her "Perfect-area complete!" cover. She then opened her current account, SutekiAozora, on 10th February 2010. *Serena's first cover on her channel, SutekiAozora, was an English cover of "Valentine's Kiss" from Prince of Tennis. *Serena has uploaded many covers prior to the ones available on her channel, however many were lost with the suspension of her first account, MysteriousEchos, and some others have been made private. *She never originally intended to upload her Frozen parody until a friend mentioned that they wanted to upload their rendition of the parody. She agreed on the condition she could upload her original cover first. *Her shoe size is a UK 3.5. "What size shoe do you wear?" ask.fm *She is 158cm tall. "How tall are you?" ask.fm External Links * Ask.fm * Facebook * Tumblr * Twitter * Wordpress Category:Articles with insufficient description Category:Articles lacking information Category:Articles with incomplete songlist Category:Translyricists Category:Zessei Bijin!